


X Marks the Spot

by sweetkokoro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, THIS WILL PROGESS WELL I PROMISE, and as the story goes on i will add additional tags, assasin!levi, but this is it so far, i will say this now though, idk what to tag it as though, ill make it entertaining and promising, scientist duo, there will be major character death so fair warning, trained assassin levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkokoro/pseuds/sweetkokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X marks the spot, and that spot so happens to be the heart.<br/>Slowly but surely, the men who had made his life a living hell were being eliminated and they could do nothing about it as they were the prey who were trapped in their predator's mouth, and this predator was ready to taste blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X Marks the Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! It's been so long since I've posted a fic on here. [literally eleven months] Well, here it is guys. I've been planning this fic for soooo long it's ridiculous. [copious amount of time looking up tactis and such for this au] Anyway, i will give off a couple of warning for now. This fic will mostly likely update monthly, since it /is/ school time for me, and it's awfully stressful; but once i am on break, i'll probably start updating weekly. Secondly, i'm not a professional at these sort of things but these types of au's are my passion since I watch a lot of crime shows, so i decided to give it a try! bear with me.

The sniper’s bullet hit its target dead-on.

Levi held his breath, taking in the recoil as he recovered, positioned the rifle in its correct stance and once again, held his pointer finger on the trigger, prepared to uphold his commitment to killing the man he was assigned.

The night’s chilly wind sent a shiver down his spine, making him become a bit stiff. Laying in position for multiple hours seemed like a hobby to this man, but the concentration that was required was precise and intact; he was pretty sure he had been there since the previous day noon. Not once did he move until he had killed one of the men who had made him into such an excellent assassin.

The target was one of multiple.

“Come on out you piece of utter shit,” He cursed maliciously, fog forming around his mouth at each word he spoke. Levi squinted an eye, leaning into the scope of the sniper.

Levi’s location seemed to be unnoticed by the enemies. He was well hidden and blended in to the night. He remained on the roof of the building across from where his target would be staying the night. A hotel in fact, and Levi questioned the security of this facility. He easily made his way to the roof, not once was he stopped. Which, he found very weird. Were they on to him? Probably not. He made sure to triple-check that he left no clues as to whom he was headed after next. Levi went over his plans millions of times, even asked advice from his partners to perfect it. His plan was to eliminate any potential threats that would get in his way in before he handled the kill face-to-face.

Levi withdrew from the scope, giving his neck some mercy from the countless hours of staying perfectly still. He turned his neck to the right— _crack_ , then to the left— _crack._ It felt better than he expected. This types of missions were not ephemeral, well, this one was not particularly quick at all. This one was his fourth target—out of seven—and this one was the longest. Levi guessed it was because the fuckers had caught on, noticing that one by one, their full-of-shit buddies were being killed off.

Two kill shots, and an X over the heart.

That was the motto that was taught within the facility, though harsh and unnecessary, the kill shots were supposed to be right on top of the head, and right under the chin. So the death would be quick and definite. The X that carved right above the heart, had to be at least 3cm in depth. After years of experience, Levi had perfected the method, never once disappointing his trainers. Though he was envied throughout his peers, nothing seemed to faze him during the agonizing years of the goddamned experiment.

He breathed through his nose, watching as the fog that formed around his face disappeared in a light dance. It reminded him of smoke. Cigarette smoke. He patted his pant pockets lightly, feeling the box of cigarettes make a slight sound. He hand itched to grab one out, but he knew he was on the watch. Should he take the risk? He was a perfect assassin, nothing could possibly go wrong.

Just before he decided to take the risk, he squinted again and leaned into the scope. He scanned the building he was watching, from one side of the roof to the next. Then, he looked into the hotel room that the target was in. Nothing. Nothing moved, nothing was lit. Nobody seemed to be in that room, which concerned him, but he waved it off, making some sort of petty excuse. I deserve this, he thought. After hours of remaining completely still and stealthy, he “deserved a break”. Besides, Erwin wasn’t here to give him that bullshit talk anyway. Levi could practically hear him, his deep voice resonating in his mind, which made Levi contemplate if he should actually take a smoke break. “Those cigarettes will kill you before any of those pieces of shits do.”

Levi shrugged it off, licking his lips lightly. The texture of his lips were raspy, they were chapped probably. He swallowed; nothing. He sat up, and his back hurt. The position he was laying in was on his belly, his elbows supporting his body as he strained his neck to look though the scope on the rifle. His mouth was dry—he could feel it—and he opened his mouth to take in a whiff of the cold autumn air. It was a nice change from the warm air he breathed in and out from when he was laying down. Levi closed his eyes, kicking his head back, feeling the crisp air filling his lungs.

He patted the pockets once again, making sure that cigarettes were actually there. His right hand traveled down into the pocket, he was stiff and it ached a bit but he managed. He grabbed the box, pulling it out. He snapped the top of the cigar box open, his left hand reaching into the opposite pocket and pulling out a lighter. The cover of the lighter popped open with a “clink” and he pulled the cigarette to his lips, lighting it. He made sure to hide the butt of the cigarette, not wanting to risk his position being given away. Although he knew everything he was doing right now could possibly fuck up his mission, at least he had had a cigarette break. He’d die with these things before they killed him.

Levi settled into position, sitting up and his knees up where he could hang his arms from. He inhaled, taking his time. The bittersweet taste of the smoke filled his lungs. He was in heaven. He could feel the warmness of it in his mouth, traveling down through his body. He held it in, slightly parting his lips to let the smoke out. The cigar was lazily hanging from his pointer and middle finger. His arm was resting on his right thigh. He was hiding the red of the burning tobacco.

The feeling was funny on an empty stomach, but he embraced it. He had done this many times. The smell of it was the thing that made him happiest, he didn’t know why but it reminded him of the times before he was picked up and forced to join that facility. It was like home, but it was also his first hell.

He brought the stick to his lips again, taking another drag before deciding he wanted a drink now. He leaned over to his duffel bag that contained everything from extra pair of clothes, medical kits, to weapons and grenades. He rummaged around before he grabbed a small metal canteen that contained his liquor. It felt cold against his skin, which meant the liquor was probably cold as well. And cold liquor was best. It didn’t sting your throat as much as it did when dry. He learned this when he stole liquor from his trainers—not only did he learn that warm liquor tasted like utter shit and burned like fuck, he earned a string of tormenting consequences. A smug smirk spread across his face. “Gotcha,” he grimaced, “c’mere baby.”

He twisted the cap off, taking of slug of the liquid that was inside. Once again, the feeling was foreign to his stomach, which was empty, but he enjoyed it and embraced it. He chugged what seemed almost half of it down when he heard voices. Levi quickly swallowed what was in his mouth, dug the butt of the lit cigar into the ground and remained completely still. His senses were at their peeks right now and he knew he had made a grave mistake chugging down that liquor. Everything he had done in the past five minutes has endangered him one-hundred times more, but he still risked it for half the adrenaline rush, and the other half was because he yearned for it.

Levi listened carefully, trying to decipher where the voices were coming from and if they were friendly or not. Was he found? Or were these voices just people from the hotel to come do god-knows-what on the roof? He wouldn’t risk it this time. He swiftly reached over to his duffel bag, pulling out his silenced Baretta 92S and his switch-blade. He quickly hopped into a crouching position, making his way closer to the roof door where he had come from so he could witness who was coming through. He made it about halfway to the entrance when the door swung open violently, crashing against the wall.

“Hello?” A voice said. It was a man. He had an accent and Levi quickly placed it; this man was French. “This is security!” He yelled, still staying inside and not coming out of the door.

That was a lie.

Levi knew that security guards were not allowed to bust open doors that way unless ordered too. He remained crouched, hiding behind an object but he had a clear view of the door. From inside the little entrance there was a light, he remembered, so he watched for a shadow. And of course, there it was. The shadow hesitated for a moment and Levi squinted his eyes to get a better look. Was this “security guard” drawing his weapon? He was.

Levi instantly knew that this whole thing was bullshit. Not only did he show disorderly conduct, he had a weapon drawn which was not permitted unless told to fire. This man was a phony. Either he was a very badly trained rookie, or, better yet, he was an enemy posing as a security guard. Levi kept his ground. He was sure he could make it to this guy without needing to draw his Baretta and make a commotion. That would only send out more enemies and when the actual security guards came up, there would be dead bodies everywhere and none of them being Levi’s.

The man slowly come out of the entrance, his posture was all wrong. Levi laughed to himself, if his target was going to send out people to kill him, at least send someone that would actually kill him.

As arrogant as he could be, he was sure he could kill this guy with no hesitation. He watched carefully as to where he went, what direction he looked and how fast he was going. With precise calculations, Levi could take him down within seconds. He was already two steps ahead. He’d kill the guy, drag his body to the far end of the roof where he wouldn’t be found until morning, hopefully, get his stuff and leave for a couple of hours to regain some energy, and go off and kill the fourth man. Easy.

Or so he thought.

He managed to crouch a couple of steps forward, still hidden from the guys view. He kept his attention to him as the guy scanned the area, though his searching was quite shitty, Levi decided to let him be. He dashed for cover about ten meters away. He looked back at the guy to make sure he hadn’t caught his attention. Levi’s steps were completely silent for all he knew and if he was heard, he called bullshit.

“Shit,” He cursed out subconsciously. Levi remembered he left his supplies in clear sight. He prayed the guy would be lazy and not search the whole goddamned premises. This was Levi’s first mistake.

Half of him wanted to turn run back to get the supplies and hide them, but the other half wanted to kill the guy. One was more tempting than the other. Besides, one option would take far too long and would also be too noisy. He bit his bottom lip in anticipation. From the corner of his eye he could he a shadow. You’ve gotta be shitting me, he thought. Not only did he have to deal with the guy and the clear-in-the-open-supplies but also, a new potential threat. Another shitty “possibly security guard” out to hunt him down. Levi grew aggravated. He knew he fucked up big time. He could easily take out both guys, but if there was a delay on either, surely any one of them could call for backup and of course, his night would be ruined. Not only would he not have the lovely time to leisure around, he might actually have to abort the mission to kill the fourth target. All of this because of cigars and liquor. The grip he had on his switch-blade tightened, his mind was blocked, this was the first time he couldn’t think of anything. He had to think of a solution fast or else he’d be fucked.

The wind blew harshly, ominously whistling. Levi turned his head towards the door, but not far enough to completely block out his sight of the other guy. He could see him from the corner of his eye. Things were tensing up. In the cold night, Levi felt a bid of sweat trickle down his temple, tracing out his brow bone. He didn’t realize his breath had slowly increased until he saw the slight fog around his face. He quickly sucked in a breath, holding it.

The shadow he saw earlier was now gone. Levi cursed silently, he didn’t know where they had went. Did they go back down the stairs or did they come on to the roof? He had to be more cautious than ever now, he hadn’t expected this. He was a man to hate surprises.

“Hey, Bran!” The guy from earlier yelled out. That made Levi as still as a statue, “That motherfucker was here.” Fuck, Levi thought. It took every ounce of self-control to stay where he was, if he moved now his cover would be blown. He had to take caution since he didn’t know the location of the other guy. Levi turned his attention to the guy that discovered his stuff, using his other senses to try and look for this “Bran” guy. Though he couldn’t get a clear view, he knew the guy was rummaging through his stuff when he heard the ruffling of his all-too-familiar weapons. He was glad he took out his Baretta, it was the most precious weapon he had in there. It fumed him up inside knowing that he had fucked up.

“Look, come here. This piece of shit was all set up and everything. Even had a smoke and drink on the job. What a pathetic shit.” The man bellowed, his voice deep. His accent was strong, and Levi could tell that the man had recently learned English. He obviously had a great vocabulary.

Everything seemed to be moving slowly, time itself had ceased to exist, and Levi hated this sense of vulnerability. It was the worst feeling.

“Is the shit still fresh?” A new voice resonated in the night wind. Bran. He wasn’t far, and that spiked up Levi’s hairs. “If it is that means he’s probably still here.” Levi guessed this man was American, possibly around the age forty, maybe a little bit older. “Don’t let him escape.” As if, Levi scoffed.

Bran came out of nowhere. He was tall, and very well built. Or so it seemed. He was quite large compared to the other guy. Levi could take him down first; a single bullet to the head. The guy was just standing there, looking in the opposite direction from where the French guy was. Perfect chance. Levi took out his Baretta, loving the weight it put onto his hand. He put his finger on the trigger, making sure French guy wasn’t anywhere near. He was gone. It sent a wave of concern for Levi, but he had to get this done. He lifted his arm, aiming at Bran’s head. And he pulled the trigger.

Levi’s bullet hit, and a bullet hit Levi.

He flinched back, landing on his ass. He quickly went for his left shoulder, dropping the Baretta. His head turned side to side, looking for a source of the bullet that had hit him. French guy was only a couple of feet away. Levi reached for his Baretta with his right, and in a swift movement he stood up and rolled over from atop the big metal container. Right then, he’d noticed the surging pain going through his body since he had rolled over on his freshly-wounded shoulder. He yelled out in agony, crashing violently into the gravel and taking cover on the opposite side of box.

He dropped his Baretta again, clutching his shoulder. The pain surged from his shoulder down to his whole arm and torso. He clenched his teeth. He would have to kill the guy quickly. He looked up at the sky, his breath increasing rapidly. He had to slow it down. Slow himself down. He sucked in a breath through his mouth, closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. He did this a couple of times. He opened his eyes, and looked to his left: it was clear. He would make a dash for it there, it had more cover than where he was now. Levi let go of his shoulder, the feeling that was beginning to reside was numbness, and he didn’t know if the guy had shot any major artery. If he did, he would go into shock and then he would bleed to death. Levi had to treat it soon, and all the supplies where in his duffel bag, but he first needed to get past the guy. He cursed his luck tonight, everything he had in plan had become delayed. He would not kill the fourth victim tonight. He had failed. The only thing he could do now was hope that the guy didn’t call for backup, or he would be done for right then. With a wounded shoulder and one gun with limited ammunition, he wouldn’t get very far if there was more than one enemy to fight. Even if he did make it out alive, he would be chewed out by Erwin and Hanji, which surely meant death for him. Though not literally, he would not hear the end of it.

Levi had never been shot, the initial pain of it shocked him. He moved his arm to test the pain out once more, and it sent a tinge of electricity that he did not like. He switched his silenced Baretta to his right hand, sitting up and leaning onto the metal. It felt cold against his back and it sent a shiver through him. He grunted, his shoulder was throbbing. But he was also throbbing with anger. Levi had _never_ gotten shot, and this piece of shit was the first to do it. He felt ashamed.

Levi’s senses were at their peeks again, listening in for any movement nearby. One of his assets was the ability to slow things down in his mind. He achieved this through the years of training, which, in fact, was the only thing he liked. Being trained under extreme professors was indeed a hard ordeal, but everything that he gained from the experiments were to come in handy sooner or later. He stayed completely quiet, and he heard it. The footsteps against the rocky gravel. For once he was thankful for the gravel, besides the ones that were digging into his ass through his pants.

 Now was not the time to stay pressed against the floor. He lifted himself far enough to peek over the top of the box; there he was. This idiot didn’t know how to take cover. He was trying to hide, but more than enough of his body was being exposed, which as he was, very unprofessional. Levi smirked, this would be an easy kill. He remained in a crouch, gun leveled, and shot off two bullet. The second one hit because there was an agonized groan coming from the man that was hidden, Levi quickly reacted and got up—nearly stumbling—but he managed, and raced over to the guy. The feeling of vengeance seethed in him, he would make this guy pay. Just as he was about to kick his face in, the first wave of pain hit him. Instinctively, he clutched his shoulder and clenched his teeth once again and sent his foot straight into the guy’s face. Blood shot out. Blood stained Levi’s boot. He kicked him again, and again, finally digging his heel into him, not satisfied until he heard the crack of a bone. With his silenced Baretta still in hand, he aimed, and shot off one more round, digging it into the man’s chest.

Levi breathed heavily, his breath caught suddenly as he swallowed nothing. He was thirsty and he as losing energy. He needed to treat the wound soon, and he needed to get out of there as quickly as possible. He ran over to his equipment, messily packing it up. Levi quickly disarmed the sniper rifle, and packed it in. He swung it over his shoulder, the good one of course, and ran towards the door. He shuffled through the stairs quickly, going by twos. He didn’t have time to stay back and fight against another pair of men.

As he was exiting out of the building, Levi frantically looked both ways of the side of the road, not because he was going to be run over, but he didn’t want anyone to witness what he was about to do. This was a crime, and he didn’t have the option to let federal officers get involved, they’d investigate him, the location, the time, and they would maybe, just maybe put the pieces together and figure out who he actually was. Levi couldn’t risk that. After years of hard work and planning from Erwin and Hanji, everything could not be thrown in the trash after such a short amount of time. No, he wouldn’t allow it.

Unfortunately for him, the streets were practically empty. No cars, no people, no movement, no sound. He counted up the hours from when he last saw the sun and he guessed it was around 3, nearly 4 o’clock in the morning. He was surprised at least someone wasn’t roaming the streets now. Usually someone would be getting up and headed to work at this hour, or so that what Levi thought.

He ran across the road, into a dark, narrow alleyway. He caught his breath and lifted his arm off his shoulder. The hand was soaked with blood. The whole top of his left shoulder was soaked in his blood and was seeping through. As he withdrew, you could hear the squish of the blood that had been soaked into the cotton shirt. It disgusted Levi, he was probably filthy.

The atmosphere of the night was ominous, the empty streets set a feeling of isolation and vulnerability for Levi. He felt as though he was being watched from every direction, though he knew it was just his mind playing tricks on him, he had guessed he was going into potential shock from the immense loss of blood. His breathing was increasing once again, and he shivered. He needed a safe place to begin the process. He looked over his shoulder just to make sure no one was tailing him, nor that no one was nearby to see him like this. They would probably call the authorities as soon as they saw him. He could picture the conversation there; 911 had gotten a call of a suspicious looking man lurking in the alleyway. It made him laugh.

Levi crept through the alleyway, and he tilted his head over to one side when he thought he saw light. Was his mind playing tricks on him again? No. This light was there. It was visible. His legs increased pace, hurrying over. And there it was: a car. A sense of relief washed over him like a wave, and a weight of his shoulders were lifted. This was the only thing that had been good tonight.

The biggest mistake he could make now was to get too caught up in the process of breaking into the car, leaving his instincts far too vulnerable. Managing many things at once was not easy for any normal human being, but he was trained for this. The car was a 1999 silver Jetta, and it was actually in pretty good shape. Levi felt a tinge of remorse for destroying such a beautiful looking car but he shrugged it off within seconds. This car was the only car in the parking lot, and he noticed it was to a restaurant. He would come back here to repay the damage he had done, of course, in eating the food and paying for it. He hoped it wasn’t shitty at least.

He zipped open his duffel bag, moved his arms in a couple of sway movements and he sighed in desperation. He looked around, making sure it was just him in the parking lot. He gave up on trying to find something and pulled out his trusty switch-blade. With that, he stuck it in vertically in front of the window, nudging it a couple of times before the driver’s door unlocked with a small click. A satisfied grin appeared on Levi’s face and he moved the blade from his good hand to his left. The arm just hung there, weakly. He opened the door and climbed in. He unlocked the back doors. The cleaning process of the wound would be easier in a spacious area, rather than the packed front seats. He tossed his duffel back to the back seat and exited, closed the door behind him and opened the back seat doors. He lunged himself in, closing the door. He rummaged through his bag quickly, fishing out the medical kit. Levi opened it, the box contained medications, syringes, bandages and many other things. He picked out the syringes, and as he did he could hear Erwin’s voice in his mind. These were especially for him. Erwin said, if he were to ever get shot, stabbed or anything else that would cause a wound, to inject these. Hanji has personally taken up the time to mix the chemicals up for it to suit his body. He trusted them so he didn’t question it.

Levi’s arm hung limply on the seat, and any sort of movement would send an excruciating shock throughout him. With his good arm, he grabbed his switch-blade and tore his shirt from the left shoulder apart. He grabbed the shirt and put the fabric into his mouth to stifle his groans of pain. His hand glazed over the wound, getting soaked in blood. He reached over his shoulder and looked for the exit wound. Levi breathed a sigh of relief. The bullet had gone all the way through and exit hole was no bigger than his index finger.

Withdrawing his finger he looked at the front, the entry wound. He looked over at the syringes that were scattered on the seat, and a sense of regret had washed over him. He had gone over this process many times, and he knew exactly what to do. But in the current situation that he was in, it was like all sense of knowledge had been wiped from his brain. He bit his lip, and reached for one.

He had to plug the entry wound first. He rummaged through the medical kit once again and pulled out pulled out some packages. He opened them quickly with his mouth and the hand that was holding it and pulled out some gauze. He started feeding it into the entry hole. He looked at the syringe once again. He grabbed it and he twisted off the cap of the first one with his thumb. Levi cracked his neck to relieve some stress that was building up, and he felt much better. He reached over his shoulder and looked at the syringe, and positioned it so it would be directly face the exit wound. He bit down on the fabric of his shirt, not wanting to think about the next move any longer than he needed to, he placed the plastic of the syringe into the entry wound and quickly he plunged in the needle. A small noise escaped his lips. The pain wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, actually, it was bearable. He sighed with relief, pulling out the needle only a couple of centimeters, powdering a white powder, and he shoved the needle back in, emptying it.

The second he shoved the needle back in, the pain was far worse than the first time. He cried out in pain, though it was muffled it was pretty loud. Levi was concerned that he had been found. As he breathed heavily, he remained in position with the needle still in the back of his shoulder, and looked around. He looked through the back window and he noticed that someone was exiting out of the restaurant and heading this way. Possibly the owner of this car. Levi cursed under his breath, and pumped the syringe one more time to make sure it was empty, this time, he tried his damnedest to keep silent. He quickly pulled out the needle out of his shoulder and he leaned down, into a laying position into the back seat. He tossed the empty syringe onto the floor, and kept completely still. He could hear his own heartbeat and it was faster than usual. The night was still pitch-black even though it was quite possibly morning, hopefully, the person walking out wasn’t the owner of this vehicle. What would the odds be? Levi was sure he couldn’t be seen, he could barely make out his own legs. It was either that it was actually that dark, or that his vision was failing him. He hoped it was the first thing. If it came down to the person being the owner of this car and they got in, Levi would have to do the essential thing for survival. Though he didn’t want to do it, because he would endanger this innocent civilian, he had to do it. For his own survival; that was the only thing that mattered right then.

The arm began to throb a pain that wasn’t hurtful. It ticked in a way; the feeling he got were like little bubbles began to spurt up into his wound, he guessed it was the medications helping him heal his own body. He didn’t disinfect it, because doing so would of course kill the bacteria, but the healing cells as well, which meant a slower healing rate, which also meant a higher chance of getting a worse infection.

The person walked up right to the driver’s seat, and Levi could identify that they were a male. A male with a chef’s apron on. That made Levi turn away in shame. He would be coming to this man’s restaurant and eating his food, probably praising his food soon, and all after probably wounding him emotionally. The man hesitated to open the car door and Levi feared the fact that he had been seen after being so careful. The man could probably make the right choice and slowly back away, call the authorities and threaten to keep Levi inside. It was all over.

Instead of the scenario that Levi had managed to create, the guy pulled the door open and settled into his seat. Levi scoffed silently, was this guy an idiot? Or was Levi just a really stealthy piece of shit?

From the view that Levi had, he could make out that he had brown-ish hair. The light from the parking lot really didn’t provide much—which should be changed—but he was somewhat thankful. At least inanimate objects were on his side tonight.

The chef reached into his pocket and for a moment Levi stiffened, thinking he was going to feel his way to the back seat and search for something but he was sure that when he lunged himself onto the back just a couple of minutes ago that there was nothing. The chef pulled out some keys.

The high-pitched colliding of metal-to-metal rang through Levi’s ears, this guy had way too much stuff on his chain. With a swift maneuver of the hand, he stuck the key into the car and the engine revved. The whole car shook for a moment, and music instantly shot out of the speakers. Which was unfortunate for Levi because the volume was cranked up high, and there was a speaker just beside his head. It took all form of self-control to not move an inch. His ears ached. The man panicked, cursing out silently as he jumped from his seat, and leaned over quickly to crank down the volume, at least to a decent volume.

“What the fuck,” said the chef, “when did I ever listen to music this goddamned loud.”

Before the chef could drive away, Levi grabbed ahold of his switch-blade that was near his thigh, and got up. He brought the knife to the guy’s neck. The man’s reaction was quick, he stiffened almost instantly under Levi’s touch, and looked in the mirror, but couldn’t make out a face because Levi had made sure to keep his identity hidden. What good what a threat be if his face had been seen? He dragged the knife down the man’s throat and pointed it directly near his stomach.

“Any fucking movement and I tear your guts out. And don’t test me, I was trained for this sort of thing.” Levi silkily whispered into his ear. His tone was completely serious, which frightened the man to oblige. “Now drive.”

The silent humming of a car ringed through the night as the Jetta 1999 left the vacant parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how'd you like it? Thank you for reading, and as always, i'm always open for critique. Either comment, or you can contact me via tumblr at kogamishinyaas. c:  
> [also so much thanks to my friend who made this chapter sound a lot better than what i had before!! i appreciate you guys so much]


End file.
